Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the center. As part of this, seminar lectures are held on topics related to lasers in medicine. One of the recent features is to hold afternoon workshops on an appropriate topic and bring together researchers in multidisciplinary areas from academic institutions, hospitals and industry to have indepth discussions on the subject. During this year two such workshops were conducted; i) on trancutaneous diagnosis and ii) on fluorescence applications in medicine. The use of fluorescence and Raman spectroscopic techniques as tools for disgnosis of disease were discussed. At the end, panel discussion provided oppurtunity for audience to participate in discussion with the speakers. As an another component, special training on center facilities are provided to collaborators and other users of the center.